


Eros 欲望是一切的开端

by Setg2154



Series: 总裁兄弟AU短篇合集 [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154





	Eros 欲望是一切的开端

### Chapter Text

尽管学生时代本不该与酒精为伴，但沈昌珉了解自己，他知道自己很少不胜酒力。

可今天他的头脑尤其昏沉。他觉得自己醉的不轻，连他自己现在的存在都像是幻觉。这个喝醉的郑允浩也是幻觉。而自己正在趁人之危般抚摸着他的腰身和两腿之间的柔嫩皮肤、自己正深深亲吻着对方的这件事更是幻觉。  
  
热力学第二定律严酷地指出，到最后，整个宇宙都会死掉——罪恶感同样仅仅是一时幻觉。因此，这些也没什么的，对吧？  
  
而被他吻着的人轻轻地按着他的头发，没有拒绝，更像一种无声的鼓励。沈昌珉缓缓地抬起眼，和郑允浩对视，他在那双眼睛里看到了温暖、隐藏，还有一点警戒。  
  
沈昌珉的理智瞬间回神。他转身想逃，但一只手稳稳地落在他的肩头。郑允浩在他身下，确确实实地在这里，环着他的脖子，用一种警觉、惊慌但充满期待的目光盯着他。在这一刻，沈昌珉唯一的选项只剩下朝自己内心的疯狂更进一步。他低下身子，从郑允浩的嘴唇吻到脖子，然后解开衬衣纽扣，剥掉裤子，一路向下，直到他跪在床上，将对方半勃的阴茎吞进口中。  
  
郑允浩的大腿肌肉在他手下紧绷着，而从那双红唇里溢出的呻吟让空气都劈开成两半。他自上而下地俯视着此情此景，像猫咪一样用舌头舔着嘴里火热胀大的性器。郑允浩在他身下扭动着，胡乱地顶进他口腔深处。尽管喉咙灼痛，沈昌珉却沉迷其中；尽管他深深敞开自己，他却掌控着这一切。  
  
征服潜藏在被征服中。他用力的吸吮换来郑允浩的啜泣。他用手扶住郑允浩弹动的腰身，他觉得自己正在某种边界边沿，而他的本能撕扯着他，想要把他还有对方一起拉进一个无可挽回的深渊。这个认知使他感到某种叛逆的满足，让他更卖力的动起舌头，在郑允浩为此哭喊出声时，尽管因为咽反射他的双眼中布满泪水，但沈昌珉却觉得他们本来就该干这些事。  
  
是的，早该这样了。

 

THE END.


End file.
